


The Blind Family

by nat_scribbles



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Fics [2]
Category: Beetle Juice (1988), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crossover, Gen, Ghosts, Kidlock, Teenlock, fuckyeahteenlock contest, fuckyeahteenlock halloween contest, silly crossover is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_scribbles/pseuds/nat_scribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always, the characters aren't mine, I'm just having fun with them, and English isn't my first language, please excuse any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Blind Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckyeahteenlock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fuckyeahteenlock).



> As always, the characters aren't mine, I'm just having fun with them, and English isn't my first language, please excuse any mistakes.

"I don't think they saw you. I told you I'm... different." Sherlock said as he examined a slide under his new microscope for grown ups. "No shit, Sherock." the blond boy answered. Then he sighed, "I guess that leaves me with no other option than to ask Mori-- him." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Come on, John, don't be boring. You want my family out of your house? Be creative, scare them for good." The ghost hummed thoughtfully before smiling devilishly. "How do you feel about the Banana Boat song?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fuckyeahteenlock's halloween contest on tumblr. We had to submit a fic that fit inside the askbox (aka 400 characters). I placed second this time. I think the wonderful FYTL girls are spoiling me :P


End file.
